


Military Mischief

by GuyOfShy



Series: Remontant [5]
Category: Final Fantasy XIII, Final Fantasy XIII Series
Genre: F/F, Farroncest - Freeform, Fluff, Making Out, Roleplay, Sibling Incest, Sibling Love, Very Very Casual Roleplay I mean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-16
Updated: 2017-09-16
Packaged: 2018-12-30 12:14:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12108486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GuyOfShy/pseuds/GuyOfShy
Summary: Serah followed Lightning into the Bodhum Security Regiment to stay close to her, despite her insistence that it would be difficult to find time for each other, and has managed to find another moment to be alone with her. While on a small break, Lightning issues questionable orders to her impressionable recruit.





	Military Mischief

It surprised Serah how easily Lightning disregarded the respect she held for her position in the Bodhum Security Regiment. Next to Serah, it was about the only thing she cared about. Even if Lightning was only teasing, the orders she issued were unbecoming of her. Though, Serah knew she was just as much her accomplice for instigating said orders.

“Are you sure we should be doing this Lightning?” Serah asked between kisses, feigning the innocent concern of the naive recruit.

“I am. You’re not disobeying direct orders, are you?”

With a knowing smile, Lightning gently pushed her against the back of the storage shed, one hand holding her bicep and another cradling her cheek. Serah’s eyes hesitantly met Lightning’s cool and confident gaze, who smiled at her obedient silence. The younger officer’s lips broke out into a small giggle before being swept up by Lightning’s, a quick shock delivered swiftly to her system. It certainly felt like she had been struck by lightning, with a warm spark on her lips and a fire starting under her heart.

Lightning also wasn’t supposed to strike twice, Serah thought, much less many times more than that. But Lightning kept that fire burning. She was just as skilled at skirmishing on the landscape that was Serah as she was any other battlefield, and her eager recruit was picking up nicely, matching if not exceeding her pace.

“But what if we get caught?” Serah asked in a breath.

Lightning didn’t let her take it or consider the consequences, crashing her lips into hers, figuring that would communicate sufficiently her lack of fear. Serah arched her back against the cool metal wall belonging to the building they were supposed to retrieve supplies from, instead finding it more important to transfer a little love with Lightning before loading inventory for the Woodlands Observation Battalion out in the Whitewood.

Serah met her kisses and smooched back, but stopped Lightning with a hand on her shoulder and another doubtful stare. Lightning returned an impatient one.

“We still have a few minutes, Serah.”

“We’re still technically on duty, though,” Serah argued, trying to provoke Lightning into locking lips and shutting her up already. When she didn’t, Serah did it for her with a more powerful press, but parted to address her superior’s behavior. “Besides, don’t you think it’s a little inappropriate for a sergeant to be making out with her impressionable recruit?”

Serah asked with a come-hither lilt lacing her words and a smile so sweet that Lightning hardly retained her composure. Serah could be such a seductive little imp. She might as well have asked Lightning to make out with her.

“You’re right. We are still on duty, which is why you have to follow my orders, remember?”

Lightning saw through her false misgivings, but played along anyway. She knew Serah enjoyed putting playful spins on their romances, whether through things like phony threats of blackmail or skits of roleplay, like the scandalous relationship that she was presently trying to establish with Lightning. Even if Lightning held the superior rank and authority over Serah, she would have argued that her sister was the one pulling her strings, and skillfully at that. She certainly didn’t mind the irresistible way Serah pushed her buttons.

“I’m awaiting your orders then, Sergeant.” Serah smiled while trailing a hand down Lightning’s side.

“As if I needed to tell you.” Lightning raised a surreptitious stare, drawing a finger up Serah’s chin to return the gesture. No, she certainly didn’t mind.

Serah smiled and pulled Lightning back in by the collar of her uniform. Heat swam in her cheeks as she leaned into her, bringing their lips together again and again. Serah let go of Lightning’s collar, finding her already committed to their embrace, and sent her hands sliding down her sides to her hips, bravely searching her way around them. Lightning fell away, her lips hanging slightly apart and about to playfully reprimand Serah, but Serah planted a line of kisses down her cheek before she could utter the words. Serah smiled while unzipping Lightning’s turtleneck and made a swift course for her neck to continue the path to her chest. Serah heard her name as her lips neared Lightning’s collarbone, a particularly vulnerable spot of her sister’s, so she held a kiss there while waiting for the order to leave Lightning’s mouth.

“Don’t stop.” Lightning’s voice curled with a hint of desperation. She felt Serah’s lips smiling on her clavicle, and shivered as she planted another kiss there.

“Yes ma’am,” she replied, feeling Lightning’s hand running through her hair.

Lightning was usually so stiff; finding her sportive, for once, delighted Serah. It was irresistible, really. Rarely did the soldier entertain Serah’s flirtatious advances before leaping right in, when building it up could be so much more romantic.

Serah continued to wind her up, while kissing further down, to insist on this point: hearing her prudish sister argue and insist that they continue their scandalous behavior despite the false risk of being caught was completely captivating to her, and she knew from Lightning’s grins that she got the same mischievous kick out of it. Initially, she had opposed Serah’s fanciful ideas every time she proposed them, on account of being too shy to play the part, but over the months Serah had patiently warmed her up to them. Now Lightning understood the extra dimension of amusement they brought: cajoling each other into contextual romances was far more engaging than simply asking to cuddle or kiss; though now, even plainly asking was romantic in and of itself.

Serah knew Lightning was about to, and so parted with her skin.

“Serah, I-”

Her plea was interrupted by a kiss. Serah smiled and held her hand softly to Lightning’s clavicle where she finished zipping up her jacket, hiding the faint marks she left behind for Lightning to discover later.

“Our break’s just about over, remember? Let’s not get too carried away.”

“Right,” Lightning replied in a breath, clearly flustered. “I’ll check in with Amodar, then. You start loading supplies and I’ll meet you when I’m done.”

“Yes ma’am.” Serah saluted, proud of the blush beginning to seep into Lightning’s cheeks. “Oh, Sergeant?”

“What now?” Lightning asked, folding her arms. Serah never called her by rank while they were in private unless it was to tease her.

“This won’t be reflected on my performance report, will it?” Serah asked, so damn innocently that Lightning considered locking lips with her again just to wipe that sly smile off her face.

“No. Not if you get to loading those supplies like I ordered. Though, I certainly wouldn’t mind another demonstration some other time.”

“Maybe, like when we get home later?” Serah proposed.

“I’ll consider it, if you can behave that long.” Lightning grasped Serah’s hand and lowered it, weaving their fingers together while they were still here. She would have loved nothing more than to indulge her right then and there, but remembered the minutes they had already wasted and felt the pressure of her job restoring its presence at the forefront of her mind, and so started leading Serah to the front of the warehouse.

Serah seemed to accept her answer, thankfully. She, too, knew that her job right now was as a soldier under Lightning’s responsible command. Being her loving sister could wait until they were home together.

**Author's Note:**

> For once I can say that I’ve been feeling pretty happy lately - up until yesterday, at least. I feel depressed today, too, but knew that I needed to post this before I sink fully into it. Especially because it’s been too long since I’ve posted any Farroncest (sorry).
> 
> So I’ve been holding onto this little idea for months and finally started working on it. It was kind of difficult, because when it comes to edging into more mature motivations (ex. physically getting a little more intimate, their roleplay), I’m often too concerned about sounding like an idiot to really go with it. So much so that, combined with my bad mood, as I was finishing this fic this morning, I almost gave in to a moment of fear and delayed posting it. I do want to learn to stop playing it so safe - with everything, not just this - because I know that limits the possibilities I can take, and I tried a little bit here. I was able to extend this a lot after doing so, and achieved a much more satisfying ending.
> 
> Again, I don’t usually go that far when it comes to verbal or physical flirting like this, so did their appreciation and awareness of the roleplay seem real, and did the physical interactions sound alright? I’m sure I’m going to end up writing more intimate scenarios like this in the future, so criticism is appreciated, as it will help me write it better and feel better about writing it.
> 
> As always, thank you for reading, and have a great day!


End file.
